Deadly
Deadly is the 14th book in the Pretty Little Liars series. The book was released on December 3, 2013. Hanna is featured on the book cover. Under the dust jacket, the front of the hardback book reads "Gotcha! ~A." Plot Back Cover Summary In Rosewood, news vans lurk outside gated drives and FBI agents are knocking on every mansion door - and it's all because four pretty liars simply don't know how to be good. Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria have been keeping killer secrets for an entire year . . . . things that could land them in jail if A ever told. And now A has. One by one, the girls' worst deeds come out, and their worlds come crashing down around them. Spencer gets kicked out of Princeton. Hanna gets kicked out of her dad's campaign, and his heart. Emily gets kicked to the curb. And Aria may get kicked out of the country. The girls are the lowest they've ever been. They've lost everything. But A's not done yet. If A's deadly plan succeeds, the liars would have told their last lie. In Detail Summary In the prologue, Alison gathers the girls to the Poconos. Everything is set in motion as she tries to hypnotize the girls. Her accomplice locks the doors and puts boards over the windows. Alison sneaks out of the room and places a letter under the crack of the door. She heads downstairs and double checks the boarded up windows then she hear the sounds of footsteps on the stairs. Since her parents bought the house while she was in The Preserve, she doesn't know the layout of the house that well. Then she's sees five figures moving towards the door in the kitchen. The girls including Melissa try to escape. Emily runs up to her demanding why she did what she did. After a loud boom knocks Ali to the floor Emily runs over to the door and instead of leaving Ali trapped in the house she flees leaving the door open. As Ali tries to make her way out, the house begins to explode sending Ali flying. Ali painfully landed in the woods where her accomplice/lover was. Her leg was badly injured. They hear the sirens and panic. Ali sees the girls and is furious that the plan failed and that she was in pain and they were fine. Her accomplice promises that they'll make them pay. Alison vows to take them down at any cost. The girls are at the hospital visiting Noel who was in critical condition. They now know for sure he wasn't the accomplice and are frustrated that they're back at square one. The Rosewood police ask the girls a few questions regarding the mysterious note they got to check the shed. The police officer asks if it were a two person job as no one working alone could have done that to Noel. The girls get worried... Ali and her accomplice? The girls later decide not to reveal the note to the police. They also again discuss who the accomplice could be and what Graham really knew. The girls decide to have Aria talk to Noel to see if he remembers his attacker(s). Aria then starts interrogating Noel. He says he remembers being knocked over the head and hearing a deep, male voice. He was then thrown into a truck and dragged through wet grass. He recalls hearing two people whispering. Aria asks if one of them were Ali and Noel declines. This makes Aria go crazy accusing Noel of being blinded by his love for Ali to realize how wicked she really is. Noel claims he doesn't love her and stopped when he fell deeply for Aria. Aria then demands Noel to tell her all he knows starting with how often he visited Ali at the Preserve. Noel tells her he went to the Preserve to talk to a therapist after his brother committed suicide. He then ran into Alison. Then when he went again he saw Ali again and was confused because Alison was in Rosewood playing a field hockey game that day. Alison approached him and explained how she was Ali's twin and was stuck in the mental hospital. Noel took pity on her and began visiting her regularly. Aria then asks if Ali made it seem like Courtney was the crazy one. Noel confirmed and Aria went on saying how Noel would have no issue hanging out with their Ali and that he dated her in 7th grade. Noel denies ever dating Courtney and claims Courtney must of told her that just to make her upset. Aria then scolds him for never telling her about the whole situation. Then Noel reveals more juicy info. He met with Ali the weekend Courtney went missing but she didn't seem out of the ordinary. He visited Ali several times at the ward throughout the years. He also hung out with her a few times after her release from the hospital; when Ian was arrested. Noel claims he met Tabitha once and all 3 of them hung out at the movies. He even met Iris. Aria asks did he know Ali's secret boyfriend but he dismisses this saying Ali never told him about a boyfriend. Noel also reveals Ali and him met up before the "Courtney" announcement press conference. Ali of course never told him about her evil plans and Noel didn't know anything. Aria then confronts him about his emails to Agent Fuji. Noel claims he only talked to her once but it was harmless. Aria then wonders did someone hack Noel's account messaging Fuji. Noel then confronts Aria about this mysterious person stalking her and attacking him asking if Ali is alive and back. She claims she kept it as secret to protect him. The nurse then tells Aria she should go and Aria painfully left. When Aria went back to the girls they were ushering her with questions. She reluctantly told them everything she'd learned from Noel. The girls then think of different ways to take down Ali and her accomplice. They debate over giving police the note "Kyla" (really Ali) wrote to Hanna. The figure since it was signed by Kyla and not Ali it was okay. They decide to be wary on when and how they discuss A. They also wonder on A's next move and promise to be on their game about it. After departing, Spencer heads out and runs into her new friend Chase. They arranged to meet but Spencer forgot so Chase found out she was at the hospital from her mother. Spencer tells him all the important info including Noel not being the accomplice or Ali's boyfriend. Chase suggests they stake out the town from the surveillance video he showed her that showed Ali. Spencer is reluctant because Noel got hurt fearing Ali is on to them. Chase persuades her to go so they could really take Ali down if they find something. Spencer agrees and off they go. When they arrive at the town they go to the hideout Ali was possibly staying at. It's isolated and quiet the perfect place for a certain stalker to hide out in. Spencer and Chase investigate more and stumble upon on a man and his dog. He demands what they're doing there and they say they're visiting a friend. The man tells them no one lives here and it's been desolated since it was built. They ask if he ever saw anyone come here and he says no. This leads Spencer and Chase to think this was never Ali's hide out and she planted that video as a red herring. Fearing something might happen they quickly head to Spencer's car fleeing. Hanna and Mike were just leaving the hospital when she gets a call; telling her that the clinic would be closed for awhile due to Kyla's murder and about Graham's funeral. After quickly getting off the phone Mike is suspicious about everything. Hanna claims she only told the nurses her and Graham were friends she they'll let her get close to him for answers. She denies knowing anything about the murder. Mike gets furious saying he knows Hanna is lying and keeping something from him. He says Hanna ditched prom after being voted queen, told him Graham was dead, and then fled with the girls. Mike says he talked to Naomi about Hanna and she admitted about Hanna's strange behavior. He puts two and two together and guesses Ali as A is back terrorizing the girls. Hanna at first denies this but finally admits she hid the truth for Mike's own protection especially since what happened to Noel. Mike declares his love for Hanna and says he'll do anything to help her. Hanna then breaks down and tells Mike about new A. and all the trouble she's been in including the car crash and Tabitha thing. Mike quickly figures out it was Ali and her accomplice who killed Gayle Riggs and who set the bomb off on the ship. Mike getting angrier than ever states that they need to find Ali soon. Hanna is worried fearing someone else might get hurt but Mike promises to protect Hanna at all costs. Passionately, they kiss all the way towards the couch and have sex, losing their virginities. As Emily was leaving the school several reporters were harassing her with questions about Noel, the lifeboat incident in the school parking lot. Soon the principal arrives saving the day and pulls Emily away from the reporters. She gratefully thanks him before getting in her car. Checking her phone she notices a message from Hanna asking for her to attend Graham's funeral with her. She agreed and then started tweeting her girlfriend Jordan who was on the run from the FBI and was currently hiding out. Jordan showed her concern saying she heard about what had happened to Noel. Emily tells her she's fine and Jordan says she's happy to hear that. Emily claimed she misses her greatly and wishes she could tell her where she went. Jordan replies saying she wants to but it's too risky. Saying their goodbyes Emily thought about Iris and the Preserve so she impulsively drove up there. She said she was a friend of Iris and was visiting. A man at the front desk told her Iris was no longer there and that she had been missing since yesterday. Emily is puzzled and starts asking questions but the man claims he can't give out any information. This doesn't add up to Emily because Iris wanted to return to get better for real this time so why would she just leave? Emily then wonders if Ali somehow found out about Iris revealing info. As Emily left she passed the in loving memory bench for Tabitha Clark and right on cue she gets a message from A claiming if she continued snooping around for clues everyone including herself would get hurt. At school the next day, Aria heads to journalism class and is interrupted by Sean Ackard giving her a Rosewood Episcopal Youth Group Counseling for Troubled Teens pamphlet. He tells her that he is worried that she will hurt herself. Then, after Sean left, Aria is startled by Mike. He tells her that Hanna told him about A. He also tells her that he isn't scared of Ali. She speaks to him more about a chance for her to go to Amsterdam as an art apprentice. He tells her to go for it. After school, Aria arrives in Henley for her apprenticeship interview. She considering calling Noel, but quickly remembers his betrayal. She meets Mrs. Janssen, her interviewer. She tells Aria about the details of the apprenticeship. As the interview got more and more pleasent, Aria notices that Mrs. Janssen knows little to nothing about her previous encounters with A and Alison. Mrs. Janssen tells Aria that she wants to reccomend her, and begins to hand Aria the application when she sees police cars. They come in and tell Mrs. Janssen that Aria is wanted for an international incident. Aria then receives a text from A as she is escorted out of the office. Around the same time, Spencer finishes running on the Marwyn Trail. She swears that she sees someone that looks like Ali. She climbs into her car and hears the news about Noel. On the drive home, she considers handing in her "A" texts. Then a large group of reporters begin to question Spencer on finding Noel's body and the suicide rumors swirling around. As she pulls into the driveway, she sees Mr. Pennythistle, her mother, and Amelia. Mr. Pennythistle shows Spencer a picture of his model home, trashed. He tells her that Amelia saw her sneaking some keys out of his office.Mrs. Hastings threatens her with another trip to Dr. Evans' office, her old therapist. She promises to clean up the model home to appease her mother's anger. Then, they hear the police knock on the door. They tell Mrs. Hastings that there is reason to believe that Spencer framed another girl, Kelsey, for drug possession at the U Penn campus last summer. She remembers one night when her and Kelsey were given drugs by Phineas and aced their exams. Just like Aria, Spencer receives a new text from "A." Meanwhile Hanna and Emily are attending Grahams funeral but are also arrested, getting their own texts from "A". The girls are then reunited as they are talking with Agent Fuji. After a few words are exchanged, Spencer finally gives in and tells Fuji everything about the new "A," with surprising results. Fuji gives them security and begins an investigation on "A." Then the girls go back home and spend time with their families until they are arrested again. this time Fuji tells them that "A" is all in their heads and the texts are from their phones and the notes only have their fingerprints on it. Also there is a fake video that shows four actors killing Tabitha. They talk with their new lawyer, Mr. Hastings who tells them they are going to be taken to Jamaica for Tabitha's trial in a few weeks. Distraught, the girls plan to find Ali and end the torture. All of the girls later talk about how they all were turned down by their colleges and how things are getting worse. Emily is soon shunned by her family after a fight with her sister causing her mother to have a heart attack. Hanna's dad then basically disowns her, even after she confronts him with Mike. Soon enough, Spencer comes up with a plan that makes Aria and Noel talk. He says Ali and himself had a secret code and when he uses it, she says she'll meet him. The girls wait for awhile before a blonde in a black hoodie shows up. The girls think it's Alison and scare her away only to discover she was an innocent pedestrian. The girls then begin to feel hopeless as graduation rolls in. Although the school does not let them go because of the accusations against them, they watch. Emily takes the distraction and uses it as she attempts to jump off of the covered bridge and commit suicide. The girls save her and decide to give the Ali chase one more try. They get a voicemail from Ali that had muffled sounds in the background which Melissa and Wilden help the girls discover is a crowd chanting. Then Hanna proceeds to explain how she heard the exact same chanting when she visited her Dad's office. The girls find a house behind the office and enter, where they are soon greeted by Nick, who was revealed to be Tripp, Phineas, Jackson, Olaf, and Derrick. As the girls try to escape, Alison appears, armed and dangerous. The two "A's" lead the girls downstairs and put them in a sweet smelling room that is later discovered to be filling up with cyanide. The girls start to faint but Emily manages to knock out Nick before Ali tackles her. She tries to get Emily on her side, but she fails and a loud bang rings in the air as Emily blacks out. Aria wakes up in the hospital to see the others and Fuji. Fuji explains that Nick is arrested and she thinks he was taking revenge for Alison's death, as the police have no evidence of her anywhere around the house. Their charges are dropped but the girls know Ali is still after them. The epilogue ends with Ali running to her new secret hideout, one she didn't even tell Nick about. She tells the readers she sent in the real video of Nick killing Tabitha to ensure they had no reason to go after her. She decides she's better off alone before vowing to go back and kill the girls once and for all... Messages from "A" To Aria *Your dirty laundry, Aria? Time to get it dry-cleaned. —A *Don’t get too close to your new little artist friend, Aria. Or I’ll just hurt him, too. —A To Emily *Are you done sniffing around, Scooby-Doo? Everyone you involve in this will get hurt. Including YOU. —A To Spencer *This one was an easy A for me, Spence. You didn’t think I was going to keep your secret to myself forever, did you? —A *Do you really want another innocent life on your hands, Spence? Then give up your boy toy. —A To Hanna *Take this, bitch! —A *Just when you make peace with Daddy, I’m going to have to take it all away. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. —A To Hanna And Emily *Time to pay for your sins. —A Notes *Hanna's on the cover, wearing a white blouse and blue jeans with leopard print pumps. *Ali's accomplice is revealed in this book. *This book is dedicated to, Lucy, Shay, Troian and Ashley who play Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna (respectively). *There will be two or three other books after this one as seen in an interview with 17 Magazine but one may be just a companion novel like Ali's Pretty Little Lies. http://www.seventeen.com/entertainment/sara-shepard-interview ** Question: '''Do you have an end for the Liars in mind? ** '''Answer: Right now, I'm planning to write three more books for the series and I have an idea for an end for that book in mind. After that, I'm not sure. That's the thing about PLL though—the characters are so compelling and the mystery is so interesting that I could probably find something else to write about. Or maybe I'll write a bonus book, like Ali's Pretty Little Lies, which came out last January. * Its been confirmed: There will be a Book 15 and Book 16 to Pretty Little Liars in an interview with Sara Shepard with LA Times on July 2, 2013 she said that she planned to do a Book 15 & 16. **'Question: '''How long do you plan for it to continue? **'Answer: I'm working on book 14 right now, and there’s going to be a '''book 15 and book 16. Then I’m pretty sure that’s going to be the end. It’s been a lot of fun, and it’s hard for me to believe it’s going to be over, but I’d like to move on to something else. It’s tough to say, because the girls are such compelling characters. But I don’t want them to go to college. It seems like the right place to end. *On the interview with 17 Magazine, Sara said she was going to do 3 more books and on the interview with LA times, Sara said she was going to do Book 15 and 16, so the 17th book '''will '''possibly be a companion novel. Navigational Category:Arc 4 (Books) Category:Books Category:Pretty Little Liars Books